isilmirfandomcom-20200213-history
Kor Phaeron
Kor Phaeron is the self-styled artiste extraordinaire of the group formerly known as Fønix. A Tiefling bard with fewer virtues than vices, but with a heart of g….well at least copper. Description Appearance Kor stands at a height of 1.78 with grayish skin and a prehensile tail styled with three golden rings at its base, mid and end. He has deep purple eyes that might have caught the attention of many where it not for the horns on his head, each adorned with a silver metal casting around them.Through these two horns run his white-golden hair swept back and as neatly styled as the situation allows. His sense of style is less of an interest than an obsession, whilst traveling he wears a functional leather armor that has been modified to better aspire to his standards with: * · A red crest on the left shoulder with a golden lute in the middle * · A silver chain running over the right shoulder in a half loop When off the road in whichever capacity that is possible, he prefers to use is bardic attire, a purple ensemble inspired by his personal idol and legendary bard known as Dan the Lion. Personality TBD Biography Kor Phaeron was born roughly 27 years ago to the warlord Urizen and one of his many wives, Kor was never sure exactly who his mother was, not that it mattered as she would've paid him little attention regardless. Born with a significantly slighter build than his siblings, Kor was ostracized by his father who viewed him as weak and useless. As a result Kor grew up an outcast among his kin, who feared that their standing could be ruined through association with the unwanted son, instead Kor developed a close bond to many of the servants and guards in his father’s hall. Chief among them was the captain of his father’s guard a Cambion named Sicarus, who began to teach Kor in the Arcane ways, in the hope that he might learn to compensate for his frail build. Though more importantly to Kor the Cambion taught him about music, Sicarus was an avid Lute player and began teaching the young Tiefling, who absorbed every word, and the rare attention to him, with a gluttonous hunger. This lasted a few years until around his 13th year, where in the middle of a great feast his father rose from the table and brought both Kor and his older brother Korlek before the still eating crowd proclaiming that dinner needed entertainment as he gave each a sword, and told them to fight. Korlek was older, stronger and a better fighter who would not let an enemy strike first and swung his sword immediately nearly killing Kor, had it not been for Sicarus intervention, who much to Urizens chagrin, claimed that a quick defeat would make for a boring match. Urizen agreed chastising his oldest son for his unceremonius conduct. Kor realizing his chance, began goading his brother, viscously mocking his subservience to their father, and his protestation in front of the crowd, Korlek swung again in rage missing Kor who quickly plunged his sword into the heart of his brother. Later that night Urizen brought Kor into the dungeon where Sicarus’s tortured and broken form was chained to the wall, Urizen explained to Kor that Sicarus had questioned him infront of his people, and had intervened in a just match thereby challenging the kings authority marking him as a traitor. Kors close association with Sicarus, damned him as well, however as a reward for besting his stronger brother, Kor could prove his loyalty by slitting the throat of a traitor. This Urizen said with a cold smile as Kor grasped the knife. That night became the Catalyst that saw Kor Phaeron ascend in his fathers’ eyes, who had seen the use in his silver-tongued son, training the young boy to act as an emissary to other petty kingdoms and tribes in the area. Urizen did not wish to expand his own influence, instead Kor was to preach the word of Asmodeus helping his father create a vast network of slavers and cultists to covertly create a mortal army for the Cloven lord of lies. Kor was horrified, unlike his siblings he had largely escaped the bloody machinations of his father until now and had no desire to serve the vile evil his father deified. This was not an opinion that could be voiced though as his father brought Kor into the adjacent room, and table where Sicarus had laid hours early in agony, Kor was now to be marked to show his dedication to Asmodeus, as his father took out a branding Iron thrice tipped with a triangle and glowing with a pale crimson light. Kor was situated on the table, held down by the guards he had once seen as friends, his father showing the only sign of affection Kor would ever see from him gently padding his shoulder before uttering the words that would haunt Kor the rest of his life “Worry not my son, your life and your soul is forfeit to he who shall one day rule us all” Those words rang through his head as the branding iron seared the flesh on his back, drowning out the sound of his own screams. Though it took him two years of misery and dread, Kor would finally see his chance to escape. Whilst at an inn on the way to a mission on his fathers’ behalf, Kor met the musical trio of Ezekial, Tarq and Ga’viial; three Tiefling musicians that travelled together for safety and company. The three recognized the son of Urizen and while apprehensive at first came to empathize with the desire of freedom harbored within the warlord’s son. The escape itself was simple Kor left with the three the next morning, and rather than travelling to the destined keep he simply…didn’t. The four hightailed it to the nearest port city of Maloex Bonum, and found their way onto to the most foreign looking ship, placing as much distance between Urizen and themselves as possible. That was the beginning of the best decade of Kors life whilst travelling with the group, Kor gained the one thing he had sought since Sicarus death; kinship and family. They travelled far and wide, perfecting the art of playing as a group and letting each have their own time in the limelight each living life only themselves and eachother. Not serving a cause, not following a creed, and most importantly not bending to a tyrant gave Kor an almost unhealthy satisfaction as he allowed himself to partake in any want or need as if to make up for lost time, or to make whatever time he had count. Ga’viial especially proved a dear friend to him as they shared a common ability to talk their way out of most, though not all, perilous situations. This would however come to a brutal end as Kor one day returned to the inn he and his fellow Bandmates were staying in only to find Tarq and Ezekial dead, brutalized and branded in their room, with no sign of Ga’viial. Kor would have fancied himself the kind of selfless man to run off and save his friend and brother in arms, yet the manner of Tarq and Ezekials deaths rang all too familiar to him, and with his father’s words still ringing in his ears, Kor Pharon picked up Ezekial’s lute and Tarq’s flute, and headed back on the open road. Thus he wandered and played as he had before, only now as a solo act with considerably more alcohol running through him. Until a few months later when the coin purse was feeling light as he found a poster reading “help needed at the Brewery of Aldon Klarskind”. Category:Player Category:Føniks